Undisputed Championship Wrestling
by franciscojalonso2001
Summary: I have decided to recreate UCW, since the original version wasn't what i wanted, so basically we will still have the UCW tv show Impact, however now we will also have things called "Road To *insert name of the ppv*" which will work to advance storylines and etc. like the tv show does, also after the tv show and Road to *insert ppv name* happen, a ppv will happen
1. UCW Road to Genesis Night 1

Men's tag team tournament round 1 matchups:

Triple S(Sonic and shadow with Silver) vs OvE(Jake and Dave Crist with Sami Callahan), winners: OvE thanks to help from sami who hit sonic with a bat and then put Dave's body on top of him this giving OvE the win

Angels of Death(Isaac "Zack" Foster and Doctor Danny) vs Timmy Turner and Ben Tennyson, winners: the angels of death cleanly

Clincoln Mcloud(Lincoln Loud and Clyde) vs The Watersons (Gumball and Darwin Waterson), winners: Clincoln Mcloud after Lincoln lowblowed Gumball and covered him to get the 3 count, after the match Darwin helps Gumball to his feet and they walk to backstage together

Saiyan Elite(vegetta and raditz) vs Mario Bros(Mario and Luigi), winners: Saiyan Elite after vegetta rolled up Luigi while using tights for leverage and got the pinfall

Round 2:

OvE vs Angels of Death, winners: OvE thanks to sami callahan who hit Danny with brassknukcles, after this Jake rolled up danny and got the win

Clincoln Mcloud vs Saiyan Elite, winners: Saiyan Elite cleanly

Final(will happen at UCW Genesis PPV):

Saiyan Elite vs OvE


	2. UCW Road to Genesis night 2

UCW Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament Round 1 matchups:

Cammy and Chun Li vs The New Standarts(Sakura Hagiwara and Elena), winners: the new standarts, during the match we saw cammy doing her finisher the military press, the finish of the match saw Elena doing that same move to mock and defeat cammy by pinfall

Black Lagoon(Revy and Balalaika) vs R Mika and Laura, winners: Black Lagoon thanks to interference from a masked man who attacked laura and then put revy on top of her, this giving Black Lagoon the win

Darkness(Saya and Tsubaki) vs The Diclonus(Lucy and Nana Diclonus), winners: Darkness by cheating, the finish of the match saw Saya hitting Lucy's back with a chair while Lucy was looking for a powerbomb on tsubaki, after that Tsubaki and Saya hitted their tag finisher, the Darkness Void (double clothesline), to get the pinfall win

Team RWBY(weiss and blake) vs Blazblue(makoto and Noel), winners: Team RWBY cleanly

Semifinals:

The New Standarts(Sakura Hagiwara and Elena) vs Black Lagoon(Revy and balalaika), winners: The New Standarts, cleanly, after Sakura rolledup Revy to get the 3 count, after the match the masked man come and attacked The New Standarts alongside Revy and Balalaika

Darkness(Saya and Tsubaki) vs Team RWBY(weiss and blake), winners: Darkness by cheating after Tsubaki rolled up weiss while using the tights for leverage to get the pinfall victory

Final(will happen at UCW Genesis ppv):

The New Standarts(Sakura Hagiwara and Elena) vs Darkness(Saya and Tsubaki)


	3. UCW Road To Genesis night 3

UCW Intercontinental Championship tournament first round matchups:

darwin with gumball vs silver with sonic and shadow, winner: darwin cleanly

gumball (without darwin due to gumball wanting to try to win matches without his help) vs kirito with asuna, winner: kirito after asuna hitted gumball with a chair and then put kirito's body on top of gumball, this giving the 3 count and victory to kirito

Spongebob with patrick vs Ben Tennyson with Timmy Turner, winner: Ben cleanly

Ragna with noel vermillion vs Dante, winner: Dante after rolling up ragna while holding his tights for leverage

Semifinals:

Darwin with gumball vs kirito with asuna, the end of the match saw gumball hit darwin accidentaly with a steel chair, kirito throwing gumball out of the ring and then pinning darwin to get the win, after the match darwin argued with gumball about why he attacked him with a chair while gumball was apologizing

Ben Tennyson with Timmy Turner vs Dante, the end of the match saw timmy preventing dante from getting a chair, Ben doing a somersault over the top to dante, hitting the TenEnd(Future Shock DDT) and pin his opponent to get the victory, ben won cleanly

Final(will happen at UCW Genesis):

Kirito with asuna vs Ben Tennyson with Timmy Turner

_After the match card for the Ben vs Kirito is shown, i (the founder of UCW) enter the ring and announce that the person that lose on the finals of both the women's and world titles respective tournaments will recieve two Money In The Bank briefcases and that the female that gets the briefcase will have a shot at the women's title anywhere, anytime while the men that gets the briefcase will be able to get either a world, IC or tag title shot, when and wherever he wants*_


	4. UCW Road to Genesis Night 4

UCW Women's championship tournament round 1 matchups:

Ruby Rose with team RWBY vs Revy with balalaika and the masked man, the finish of the match saw Sakura Hagiwara appearing on the stage's ramp while limping due to her left leg (which was attacked during the Black Lagoon's beatdown to Sakura and Elena after they got their ticket to the final of the UCW Women's Tag Team Championship), then Sakura fell on her own accord so the ref would go and check her and while the ref was checking sakura Elena appeared and hit revy on the head with brassknuckles and left the ring, then ruby crawled to revy and covered her with the arm. Then Sakura told the ref that Ruby was pinning Revy and the ref went to ring and made the three count, this giving ruby the win

Elena vs Heather, winner: Heather after Balalaika came to ringside and distracted the ref by trying to get in the ring, this giving revy the necesary time to hit Elena with a chair and then put heather on top of her, this giving heather the pinfall win

Pacifica Northwest vs Lola Loud, the finish of the match saw Princess Peach and Daisy appear and distract pacifica so Lola could connect her finisher, the Royalty Kick (Roundhouse Kick) and get the victory, after the match we see Daisy, Peach and Lola leave the ring together

Uraraka with deku vs Harley Quinn with Poison Ivy, winner: Uraraka cleanly

Semifinals:

Ruby Rose with Team RWBY(yang, weiss and blake) vs Heather, winner: ruby cleanly, after the match Lola, Daisy and peach came to the ring and assaulted ruby and her buddies, after a little bit of time Heather managed to re-enter the ring while holding a chair and when it looked that she was going to fight Lola and her teammates, she hit ruby in the head with the chair before going to Lola, Daisy and Peach and do a groupal hug

Lola Loud with Princess Peach, Daisy and Heather vs Uraraka with deku, the finish of the match saw Lola hit Uraraka with brassknuckles while the ref was distracted by heather and then pin Uraraka to get the win

Final(will happen at UCW Genesis):

Lola Loud with Heather, Princess Peach and Daisy vs Ruby Rose with Team RWBY(yang, weiss and blake)


	5. Current Match Card for UCW Genesis

UCW Men's Tag Team Championship tournament final: Saiyan Elite vs OvE

UCW Women's Tag Team Championship tournament final: The New Standarts vs Darkness

UCW Intercontinental Championship tournament final: Ben Tennyson with timmy turner vs Kirito with Asuna

UCW Women's championship tournament finals: ruby rose with team RWBY(weiss, yang and blake) vs Lola loud with heather, princess peach and daisy


	6. UCW Road to Genesis Night 5

UCW World Championship tournament first round matchups:

Darwin Waterson with gumball vs Bart Simpson with homer simpson, winner: Darwin cleanly

Homer Simpson with bart vs Gumball Waterson with darwin, the finish of the match saw Darwin stop bart from distracting gumball and gumball giving homer a DDT and then his finisher, the Gum Ball (cannonball), to get the pinfall victory

Sami callahan with dave and jake crist vs Vegetta with raditz, the finish of the match saw dave crist giving callahan a chair, callahan hitting vegetta with it, and then pinning him to get the victory

The Goblin Slayer with the priestess vs Sasuke Uchiha, winner: Goblin slayer in a 3 minute squash

Semifinals:

Gumball Waterson vs Darwin Waterson, in an back and forth 16 minutes match, darwin defeated gumball cleanly, after yhe match gumball tried to offer darwin a handshake only for bart and homer to come out of nowhere and attack him and darwin

Sami callahan with dave and jake crist vs The Goblin Slayer, despite interference from the crists, the goblin slayer won in a 7 minute match which could have been shorter if the crists didn't interfere on the match and if the ref wasn't taken down by sami so he could use his bat on TGS(the goblin slayer)

Final(will happen at UCW Genesis):

Darwin Waterson with gumball vs The Goblin Slayer with the priestess


	7. UCW Road to Genesis: Impact 1 (part 1)

*we see the intro of impact which closes showing the goblin slayer and darwin face to face, the intro's song is "painkiller" by three days grace*

me: welcome everyone to UCW Impact, we are here live to set up the final match card for Genesis, also after this impact, the Genesis ppv will happen, however now we start Impact with a promo of Lola Loud about her new group of followers that she has

*we hear "gone forever" by three days grace and then we see Lola enter while accompained by heather, daisy and peach, then when Lola and company enter the ring they do a reverence, lola grabs a mic while the crowd boos*

Lola: you surely are asking about why i and my buddies behind me are friends, right?, to make it simple, i decided to form a stable of people who are above everyone and then i was thinking about who could those people been and i thought, a princess is superior to normal people and that's why i, before my quarterfinals match i went to talk with daisy and peach about forming a group and they accepted.

*crowd boos*

Lola: ok now heading into why i have chosen heather to be part of this stable, very simple, she might not be a princess like daisy or peach but she has the attitude of one, like myself, so i decided to ask if she would join my stable before her semifinals match and she accepted, now finally--

*crowd boos*

Lola: SILENCE!, our stable is called Royalty and it's called like that because we are the royalty of this bussiness--

*"take me to the edge" by wake theory sounds and team rwby appear on the stage while the crowd cheers*

Ruby: soooo, you say you're royalty right?, well what i see here is a group of b* who basically say that they're above everyone else and i'm also including daisy and peach who are royalty alongside heather and you, lola.

Lola: *sigh* that's your best line?, jesus you're bad at this. Now shut up and let a professional talk: Royalty will become the most succesful faction in UCW and the first step is me winning the women's title which i will do

Ruby: ok, you say you are gonna win the women's title, yet you forgot the fact that the second place of the tournament gets a MITB briefcase which can be cashed in for a women's title match anywhere, anytime, so even if you win the title you would have to watch your back 24/7 to ensure that i don't cash in and take that title away from you, so no matter what happens this issue between you and your buddies and me and my team won't end at Genesis

*team RWBY enter backstage (with "take me to the edge" sounding) is while Royalty stay in the ring, thinking about what Ruby said*

me: Ruby leaves with the last word heading to Genesis and the Women's title match, moving on, up next is the first match of the night: it's vegetta taking on sami callahan

announcer: the following contest is pacted for one fall, introducing first--

*we hear TNA's OvE theme and OvE appear, when they enter the ring they shout "OHIO VERSUS EVERYTHING!!!", while the crowd boo them out of the park*

\--accompained by jake and dave crist, from ohio, cleveland, representing OvE, weighting 256 pounds, SAMI CALLAHAN!!!, and introducing the opponent--

*we hear "throne alone" by Heart of Jordan and the Saiyan Elite appear and do a war raiders entrance style, when they reach to the ring, they just stare at OvE while recieving a mixed reaction*

\--representing the Saiyan Elite and accompained by raditz, weighting 240 pounds, Vegetta!!!

*the match lasted 13 minutes and it was back and forth, the finish of the match saw dave crist trying to interfere only for raditz to stop him and then vegeta connecting his finisher, the Final Flash(flying forearm), on callahan to get the victory*

*"throne alone" sounds while vegeta's hand is raised by the referee*

announcer: here's your winner, VEGETTA!!!

me: the Saiyan Elite are going with momentum heading into Genesis!

*commercial break*


	8. UCW Road to Genesis Impact 1 (part 2)

me: welcome back to UCW Impact guys and up next is The New Standarts talking before their match against Darkness at Genesis to crown the first ever UCW women's tag team champions

*we hear "caught up" by bonesteel and then Sakura Hagiwara (with her leg bandaged) and Elena appear on the stage and lift flags that say "New Standarts"(sakura a red flag while elena a blue one), when they reach the ring, they let the flags near a ring post and enter the ring*

Sakura: well, we are days away from Genesis and days away from becom--

*lights go out and when they are once again fine, Darkness(Saya and Tsubaki) is in the ring and attack Sakura and Elena*

Saya: The championship will fall like you two into Darkness

*Saya and Tsubaki are leaving the ring and then we see Black Lagoon(Revy and Balalaika) appear and attack them*

me: oh come on!

*i raise from the commentarist table and go to the ramp*

me: so you think you can assault them and nothing will happen?, well NEWSFLASH!, you're wrong and i have decided that since you two are out of control and i want to avoid you two interfering on that match i'm going to not only ban you from appearing on the UCW Women's Tag Team title match, but also, as a punishment, put you on a match at Genesis against two people who you defeated thanks to the help of your masked buddy, so to make it short, at Genesis it will be Black Lagoon vs R. Mika and Laura!

now leave the ring, so the next match can take place

*Black Lagoon leave the ring, stare at me and enter backstage, after they have entered backstage i return to the commentary table*

me: phew, now than that's done, we can move on to the next match of Impact, it's kirito, with asuna on his corner, taking on timmy turner with ben tennyson on his corner and considering that Kirito and Ben will decide who is the first ever UCW Intercontinental champion, it's clear that kirito wants to semd a message to ben by defeating timmy

announcer: the following contest is pacted for one fall, introducing first--

*we hear "straight to disaster" by cold driven while kirito makes his way down to ramp with asuna at his side between boos from the crowd*

\--weighting 240 pounds, accompained by asuna, Kirito!!!!, and the opponent--

*we hear "warrior inside" by Leader and then we see Timmy appear with a very negative crowd reaction, then when ben appears behind him, the crowd instantly cheer him, during their whole way down to the ring we hear the crowd doing a mixed reaction due to them liking Ben and hating Timmy*

\--weighting at 259 pounds, accompained by timmy turner, Timmy Turner!!!!

the match lasted 15 minutes and was first dominated by ben until asuna's interferences turned the tide of the match and allowed kirito to comeback and strike ben, the finish of the match saw kirito distracting the ref so asuna could hit timmy with the belt, after this kirito pinned timmy to get the victory

*"straight to disaster" sounds*

me: and kirito bests timmy--

*ben tries to attack kirito who leaves the ring*

\--ben tried to hit kirito without success, however he'll be able to hit kirito as much as he want when they clash for the Intercontinental title at Genesis

*commercial break*


	9. UCW Road to Genesis: Impact 1(part 3)

me: everyone, welcome once again to UCW Impact, now what we have up next is the priestess' words regarding her monster, The Goblin Slayer, facing Darwin to decide the first ever UCW World champion at Genesis

*we hear "monster" by skillet and we see the priestess go down the ramp and enter the ring with The Goblin Slayer who gets near the fans booing him and scare them before entering the ring*

the priestess: well, well, well, how it's going everyone?

*crowd boos*

the priestess: i knew that you would be like that, however let's get to the point, this guy right here *points at the goblin slayer* is gonna be the world champion after Genesis and you want to know why, it's because unlike other monsters like thanos, for example, he does not only excel on strength but on everything which makes him unstoppable, add that to the fact that his opponent is Darwin Waterson a guy who had luck to reach the finals and the truth is clear: the goblin slayer is gonna be world champion

*the priestess and The Goblin Slayer leave the ring while "monster" sounds and between boos from the crowd*

Me: clear message from the priestess--

*we hear "unstoppable" by the score*

\--and what you're hearing now is the official theme song of UCW Genesis, "Unstoppable" by The Score which is avalible on itunes and other retailers, now going into the ppvs card, we have 6 matches, first off is the match between Black Lagoon and R Mika and Laura that i made as a punishment for Black Lagoon due to them assaulting The New Standarts.

After that match then we got the match to crown the first ever UCW men's tag team champions between OvE, jake and dave crist with Sami callahan, taking on the Saiyan Elite, raditz and vegetta, also after this match we'll see the match to crown the first ever UCW Women's tag team champions between The New Standarts, Elena and Sakura Hagiwara and Darkness, Saya and Tsubaki.

And from that point we'll get into the 3 most important matches of the card:

first off is the match to crown the first ever UCW Intercontinental champion between Ben Tennyson, with Timmy Turner in his corner, against kirito, who has asuna on his corner.

Then we have the UCW Women's championship match between Lola Loud, who'll be accompained by Royalty, and Ruby Rose, who'll be accompained by her teammates of Team RWBY(yang, weiss and blake).

And then we'll have the main event, for the UCW World title, Darwin Waterson, who has Gumball on his corner, will take on The Goblin Slayer, who has the priestess on her corner. Also something to remember is that the lose of both the Women's and World title matches, will recieve a briefcase which gives them a Women's (in the case of Ms. MITB) and World (in the case of Mr. MITB) title shot anywhere, anytime.

And now guys, it's time for the main event of this UCW Impact edition: it's bart and homer simpson taking on Gumball and Darwin Waterson, i made this match after the Simpson came to attack the Waterson, so Gumball and Darwin could have a chance to get revenge

announcer: the following contest is pacted for one fall and it's a tag team match, introducing first--

*we hear "firefly" by breaking benjamin and gumball and darwin appear on stage and do a high five before enter running the ring, go to the top rope and point to the crowd while recieving cheers from them*

from Aberdale, weighting a combined total of 400 pounds, Gumball and Darwin Waterson!!!!. And the opponents--

*we hear "breaking through" by the wreckage and homer and bart simpson appear with homer marching to the ring while carrying bart on his shoulders, during the entire entrance the crowd boo them*

from Springfield, weighting a combined total of 500 pounds, Homer and Bart Simpson!!!

*the match lasted 20 minutes and was won, cleanly, by Darwin and Gumball*

*"firefly" sounds*

me: and the Watersons get the victory!, also this gives some confidence to Darwin heading to--

*"monster" by skillet sounds and The Goblin Slayer walks down the ramp and gets in the ring, then when he's in the ring, he has a staredown with Darwin*

me: this two men will met at Genesis to crown the first ever UCW World champion, good night, folks and see you at Genesis!

*the show closes with Darwin and The Goblin Slayer still being face to face*


	10. UCW Genesis PPV Final Match Card

Match Card:

Black Lagoon vs Laura and R Mika

UCW men's tag team championship tournament final: OvE(jake and dave crist with sami callahan) vs Saiyan Elite(vegetta and raditz)

UCW Women's Tag Team championship tournament final: The New Standarts(Sakura Hagiwara and Elena) vs Darkness(Saya and Tsubaki)

UCW Intercontinental championship tournament final: Ben Tennyson with Timmy Turner vs Kirito with Asuna

UCW Women's championship tournament final: Ruby Rose with team RWBY(yang, weiss and blake) vs Lola Loud with Royalty (Heather, Princess Peach and Daisy)

UCW World Championship tournament final: Darwin Waterson with gumball vs The Goblin Slayer with the priestess


	11. UCW Genesis PPV Part 1

we see the opening pyro while the ppv's theme song ("unstoppable" by the score) sounds*

me: welcome everyone to UCW Genesis!!!, we're live and ready to crown first ever champions for the company, but before that we gotta go with the opener, revy and balalaika with the masked man at ringside, Black Lagoon, vs R Mika and Laura.

the following contest is pacted for one fall and it's a tag team match, introducing first--

*we hear "lights out" by breaking benjamin and black lagoon appear from between the crowd while receving middle fingers from them*

\--accompained by the masked man, weighting a combined total of 530 pounds, representing Black Lagoon, Revy and Balalaika!!!--

*when they enter the ring they make like they're shooting a bullet with their hands(like the Bullet Club)*

\--and their opponents:

*we hear "eye by heart of jordan and Laura appears on the ramp, after she appears on stage, R Mika jumps over her*

\--weighting at a combined total of 390 pounds, R Mika and Laura!!

*R Mika enters the ring jumping over the top rope while laura enters the ring by passing under the first (low) rope*

*the match lasted 13 minutes was first dominated by mika and laura until the masked man started to interfere, then Black Lagoon took control of the match. The finish of the match saw R mika being distracted by the masked man, so revy could get to his feet and connect her finisher, The Shot (reverse huricanrana), to get the victory*

*"lights out" sounds*

me: Damn it!, Black Lagoon defeat R Mika and Laura, once again, thanks to the help of the masked man

*we see a match card of the UCW Tag Team championship match*

me: well, after that disappointing result, we gotta move on with the next match and the first of many matches tonight to decide first ever champions for UCW: it's the UCW Men's Tag Team championship match between OvE, jake and dave crist with sami callahan at ringside and the Saiyan Elite, Vegetta and Raditz

*we hear OvE's Impact Wrestling theme and they appear on stage while being booed*

announcer: the following contest is a tag team match, it's pacted for one fall and it's for the UCW Men's Tag Team Championship, introducing first: from ohio, cleveland, with a combined weight of 350 pounds, they're accompained by Sami Callahan, Jake and Dave Crist, OvE!

*OvE do their normal entrance*

announcer: And their opponents--

*we hear "throne alone" by Eye of Jordan and the Saiyan Elite appear on stage and do their normal entrance*

\--at a combined weight of 560 pounds, Raditz and Vegetta, THE SAIYAN ELITE!!!!

*the match lasted 20 minutes, the finish of the match saw sami hit jake with a chair by accident, vegetta getting rid of sami and then pinning jake to get the victory*

*"throne alone" by heart of jordan sounds*

me: The Saiyan Elite are tag team champions!!! and OvE's attempt at cheating backfired

*the saiyan elite lift their tag titles*


End file.
